


000

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告





	000

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告

Shay Cormac暗恋他的室友Hathaway Kenway。

也许是从两人第一次见面开始的。

也许是从Haytham第一次夸他做的饭好吃开始的。

也许是从喝多了的Haytham肆无忌惮的躺在他的肚子上开始的。

这都不重要。

 

Shay和Haytham的相遇完全是个意外。

Haytham是那种完全活在另一个世界的人。那种和Shay的截然不同的世界里，一个遥远而优秀的人，所谓的社会精英。Shay坚信他们从出生那一刻起，就走上了不同的道路，而对方好像和自己相隔了一个银河系。虽然他们的办公室，从物理距离上讲，只隔了一层楼。

他们本应该继续相背而行，直到六个月前，Shay发布了那个寻找合租室友的帖子。

 

Haytham发过誓，死都不找异性室友。他相信，无论如何两人最后都会变成炮友。

炮友是一种危险的关系。两颗心之间的距离与两个人之间的距离的比值，越大，越危险。Haytham深信不疑。

他承认自己缺乏安全感，尽管法律与社会对omega足够友好，而他也有足够的手段摆平大部分麻烦。

在他找到那种能过一辈子的人之前，他不会把赌注押在一段未知的肉体关系上。

 

Haytham其实完全付得起全部房租，找室友只是因为讨厌孤独，以及懒得做饭。从Shay的文字里，他仿佛能看到对方坐在电脑前，绞尽脑汁地展示自己的优点，以及帖子发布后，不停焦躁地查看着回帖。

看起来是个有趣的人，可惜是个alpha。不过帮他顶顶也好。Haytham漫不经心地在下面留言，问他都会做什么。

谁知对方居然来了兴趣，即便知道了他不愿与异性合租，也试探着继续聊下去——用各种笨拙的方法。

是想和我做朋友吗？

Haytham突然想见一见这个人。

 

Shay怎么也没想到陪他聊天的人，居然是新公司的一个领导。

桌前，风度翩翩的男性omega不仅没有端架子，反而如同多年老友一般同他畅谈。

Shay更加相信跳槽是个正确的决定，尽管现在他挣得还不多。

 

而另一边，Haytham眼中，男人的手指不停摩擦着杯子上的纹路，已经把他的紧张暴露得彻底。

奇怪的人，居然没有急着拍马屁，或者试图勾引他。相反，这个人身上有一种奇特的气质。

不抽烟，不酗酒，无传染病，无不良嗜好。完全符合他的标准。

以及那种奇特的气质，让他非常愿意突破自己的底线。

 

Haytham很快就搬进了Shay居住的公寓。他的行李不多，但书籍占了不小的比重。这让shay对他的好感又增了几分。热情的alpha一边帮他把行李搬上楼，一边同他攀谈，一口一个sir。

晚上，Shay亲自下厨，煮了一锅很好喝的汤。Haytham赞不绝口。

 

Shay总是对Haytham这种博学的人产生好感，经常恳求他讲一讲正在看的书，Haytham并不介意。偶尔，他会嘲笑Shay不懂某个单词或者典故，Shay也并不介意。

Haytham有时会熬夜工作。于是12点后，书房门口就会有高概率响起一个微弱的声音，提醒他早点休息。Haytham通常会敷衍几句，嫌弃对方像老妈子多管闲事；shay生气了也会偷偷倒掉室友煮好的咖啡。

 

一个月后的某个晚上，Shay的手机上收到室友的消息：今晚不回来，不用给我准备晚饭了。

Shay不傻，也没有追问，只是回了一句注意安全。

很快他又后悔了，觉得自己实在是多嘴。他想撤回那条消息，却发现太晚了。

算了，就这样吧。难道还要祝他玩的开心不成？

Shay郁闷地把脑袋埋进枕头，心底升起一股无名的愁绪。

 

三天后，Haytham回来了，和以往没什么两样，甚至更加精神了一点儿。Shay趁他不在时，偷偷嗅过他换下的衣服——上面并没有他期待的气味。随后，一无所获的shay感到羞耻至极，缩在房间的角落里，恨不得钻到地板下面去。

Haytham就是这样一个精致而完美的人，即便他已经离他这么近，依然找不出破绽。

 

Shay真正发现自己爱上自己的上司兼室友，是在某个周五，两个人一起瘫在沙发上看电视的时候。Haytham掏出手机，给Shay看了一个陌生男人的照片。

“我决定试一试，谈一次恋爱看看。”Haytham轻描淡写写地说，“Charles很了解我，我也很了解他，过几天我打算表白……”

“……”

第一次，Shay没有试图配合室友作出回应。

我以为我应该是最了解你的人，结果只是幻觉。

明明会有这样一个人，为什么还是接受不了呢？

明明知道是自作多情，为什么还是如此痛苦呢？

Haytham终究不属于他啊。

 

Shay开始失眠。

他经常看着房间从一片漆黑，变成黎明时分朦胧的蓝色。

偶尔陷入沉睡，也会在混乱的噩梦后突然醒来。

Shay不知道是否是因为Haytham。自从室友和那个男人确定关系后，回家吃饭的次数就越来越少。

Shay突然有一种属于自己的东西被抢走了的感觉。

你又凭什么认为他属于你呢？Shay常常骂自己。

但并不能缓解他的单相思。

 

终于有一天，Haytham开始整理东西。那些被Shay翻过无数次、问过无数次的书，被他整整齐齐码放到箱子里。

他要走了。Shay对自己说。

Haytham看起来依旧优雅从容。他没有向shay提起过搬家的事，但Shay也没有从那双漂亮的眸子里找出一丝不舍。

他在给我留面子。Shay又对自己说。

Shay清楚，他必须找到一个合适的机会，先假意打探一番室友的恋情，然后礼貌地请他搬走。

 

Shay很少喝酒，但今天，为了壮胆，他稍微喝了一点。

晚上9点11分，Haytham没回家，Shay决定等他一会。

太阳穴有些涨，Shay在沙发上躺下来。外面时不时有车开过，车灯投射在天花板上，拉成白色的光带，一闪而过。Shay勉强抬了抬眼皮，想看一眼墙上的挂钟。

10点。

头疼得厉害，

现在，他无比想念某个人。

这不像是喝醉了的感受。

 

9点48分，Haytham Kenway逃命一般奔出公司，打了一辆出租车回家。

这次紧急会议主要是针对一些Abstergo分部报告的刺客大规模行动。一开始，他们还以为又是老对手为了掩人耳目放出来的假消息，一些圣殿骑士甚至认为刺客早已不成气候。但很快，回报刺客动向的分部便遭到了攻击。他们只好重新审视这起事件——虽然直到会议结束，也没讨论出什么具体的方法。

不过好在是结束了。

Haytham靠在出租车后座上，掏出手机，发现亲爱的室友居然没发短信质问他为什么还不回家。

自己先睡了？不太可能，Shay不是那种人。

要么就是他自己也没在家。大团长略加思索，得出了这个结论，随即心底一沉。

一向听话的家伙，怎么会撇下自己偷偷出去浪？

Haytham的手指在屏幕上飞舞着，打出一行“睡了吗，家里还有饭吗”，然后愣了一下，立刻删掉了那行字。

 

Shay想再看一眼时间，但他的头已经抬不起来了。头疼的快要裂开，下身的某个部位也是。他隐隐嗅到了一缕不同寻常的气味——这气味是在提醒他，应该赶紧冲到卧室，就着温水咽下两粒抑制剂。但他不想。如果他回来了呢？他委屈起来。万一他回来，看见我这幅样子，会同情我吗？

一些糟糕的场景开始在脑海中浮现。比如，Haytham，Abstergo高管，他的室友兼上司，在吻他。

从颈侧，到胸口，一路向下……

——还是会报警？

Shay Cormac揉了揉发酸的鼻头，蜷缩得更紧了一点。

 

10点18分。Haytham闯进家门，甩掉大衣，随手把公文包扔在地上。

他的好室友呢？

灯暗着，房子里静的可怕。Haytham沿着墙摸到开关。灯亮起时，沙发上隆起的一团毯子蠕动了一下。

“Shay，”他走到沙发旁边俯下身，“你睡着了吗？还是哪里不舒服？”

对方把毯子裹得更紧了，似乎在抗议他不打招呼就开灯的举动。Haytham强行扯开毯子，一股alpha的信息素涌了出来，裹挟着对方的体温。

Shay微微抬了抬眼皮。不知是汗水还是泪水挂在了睫毛上，模糊了他的视线，不过确实是那个人——而且正在摸自己的脸。

Sir，你回来了。

刹那间，Shay Cormac做出了一个会让他持续后悔24个小时的决定。

 

Shay正在吻他。

某个瞬间，Haytham想挣扎着逃开，但下一秒就放弃了。Shay的力气大得可怕，或者说，他已经忘了与自己朝夕相处的室友是个alpha——现在还是个发情的alpha。然而可怜的Shay根本不知道如何接吻，仅仅是拼命把嘴唇压在Haytham的嘴唇上，试图吮吸对方夹杂着信息素的唾液。然而Haytham似乎并没有配合他的打算，反而咬紧了牙关。拒绝可以让人冷静。随后意识到自己在做什么Shay松开了按住Haytham脑袋的手，羞涩地想缩回去，却发现两人的唇上连着一条透明的丝线。

 

Shay索性自暴自弃地倒在沙发上。

“Sir，你……你走吧……”

“啊？”

看见对方一脸错愕地望着自己，Shay咬咬牙，迫不得已解释道：

“我们再住在一起，这样不太好……”

“你居然敢赶我走？”Haytham显然没搞明白这是什么操作，“Shay，注意一下你的言辞，如果你还想继续在Abstergo上班就……”

“您已经和Lee先生确定关系了！”

 

你成功了，Shay。你在他面前吼出了你需要说的话，还额外了却了一个心愿——虽然是冒着丢掉饭碗的风险。

 

然而，Haytham仅仅是凝望着他。

“……sir？”

“我没有啊，”Haytham好气又好笑，“还有……刚才不会是你的初吻吧？”

Shay的嘴唇还沉浸在刚才的余温中，来不及听懂对方的嘲讽。耳边拂过一振热风，人已经被压在了身下。

Haytham轻易地撬开了对方的双唇，舌头伸进温热的口腔里挑逗着。Shay被吻得毫无招架之力，想要扭头避开，Haytham却强行扳回了他的脸。

 

眼见身下的alpha双颊越来越红，Haytham终于放开他。

Shay颤抖着倒吸了一口气，“……sir？”

“你失算了，Mr.Cormac。”Haytham俯下身，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵，“我和Charles——我们之间什么都没发生。倒是你，亲爱的室友，恭喜你中计了。”

“什么？可、可您那天还说……要……表白……”

“威胁你，仅此而已。要不然你会这么大方地勾引我？”

“……您还在收拾东西……”

“啊，那个也被你当成证据了？”热气伴随着呼吸注入他的耳朵，“我的朋友William Johnson表示，对那些记载了刺客组织历史的书很感兴趣，过两天我还打算让你帮我把它们搬到公司来着……”

Shay挣扎着爬了起来，他不敢相信发生的一切。

“所以，您……依然是单身……”他像傻子一样喃喃道。

“对。以及，马上就不是了，嗯？”

紧接着，他的手按上了Shay身下某个鼓起来的部位。

“Sir……啊！”

“Shhhhhh……放松点，Shay，”Haytham似笑非笑着说到，一边揉弄着小鳕鱼，“你发情了。我在帮你。”

Haytham的声音时断时续，像是从某个遥远的地方传来。这大概是梦，但身下逐渐升起的快感已经让他无暇思考。Shay仰着头，像一条被扔上岸的鱼一样喘息着。对方的手指慢慢探入裤子，逐渐与他炽热的身体融为一体，带着人类的体温。所以这不是梦，Shay Cormac，这不是。

 

他猛地拽住Haytham的胳膊，后者失去重心跌在他身上，而手上的动作依然没有停下。他们粗暴地撕扯着彼此的衣服，直到两具温暖的身体贴合在一起。Haytham牵着他的手穿过股间，让手指按在已经发软的小口上，那里正在淌出甜美的汁液。

他小心地探入那个小口，omega的信息素扩散开来。

 

“Sir……”

“操我，快点儿。”

 

Shay慢慢送入一根手指，Haytham一边发出一阵色情的呻吟声，一边夹紧了他。他从他体内勾出一些黏液，然后又送入一根手指，缓缓撑开窄小的内壁。Haytham伏在耳边喘息，心脏剧烈的跳动着。Shay吻着他，抬起腰让两人挨得更紧一些。他能感受到，那个美味的腺体就在他嘴边，向外辐射着甜甜的气味和爱人的体温。

“Sir，可以了么……”

“嗯……随你——嗯！”

Shay的阴茎进入了他的身体，异物突然入侵让Haytham瞬间产生了些许的不适，但很快，在信息素的帮助下，他贪婪地夹紧了他。Shay的胳膊还环在他身上，让他有些喘不过气，他想开口叫他放松一点儿，可话语刚一出口便成了断断续续的呻吟。湿软的舌尖勾勒着他的耳廓，然后到耳垂，Shay含住了他的耳朵，就像他之前对他做的那样。

然而Haytham还来不及细细感受这份快感，就被Shay猛地顶进了身体的最深处。他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，让身下的人不知所措起来，“Sir？要……要停吗……”

“不要紧……”他吻掉对方额上的汗珠，“继续……”

Shay加快速度抽送起来，两人双双跌入欢愉的深渊。体内的器官摩擦着某个敏感的部位，让Haytham数次失声尖叫，但最终都被Shay生涩的吻堵在嘴里。汗水和体液顺着交合处流淌下来，留下一道道透明的痕迹，很快又被新的液体注满。他们不知在这深渊挣扎了多久，渐渐的Haytham几乎失去了意识，只剩下亟待爆发的快感。

他听见Shay在叫他。“Sir……我……我好像要……”

他抱紧了他。“我也是……一起……”

眼前的一切在急剧地颤抖着，Shay看见Haytham咬住了下唇。

 

一道白色的闪电。

 

他们坠入黑暗之中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

等到Shay Cormac稍微清醒一点的时候，他发现自己抱着他的上司躺在卧室的地板上。

 

后来他们做了两次，还是三次，他记不清了。他抱起Haytham爬上床，随手拽过一条被子盖在两人身上。Haytham咕哝了一声，并没有醒来。于是Shay又抱紧了他。

 

唯一可以确定的是，现在他只属于他了。

 

Shay把头埋在Haytham温暖的颈窝里，沉沉睡去。

 

 


End file.
